Bleach: The 3rd Phantom
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: This is my version of the game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. After being freed from the Wandering Spirit World, can the Kudo twins and Seigen Suzunami adapt to this new world? And exactly how will they affect Aizen's plans, and the upcoming Winter War?


Red Warrior of Light here with Bleach: The 3rd Phantom! Now if you google Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, you'll discover that it is a spin-off storyline written by Tite Kubo himself, and is a tactical turn-based strategy game. In this game five OCs are introduced: the Kudo twins (Matsuri and Fujimaru), Seigen and Konoka Suzunami, and a Miko named Shiyo. Seigen is the captain of the 5th Division with the rat-bastard Aizen as his lieutenant. The Kudo twins become the 3rd and 4th Seats respectively. Now I am throwing down the gauntlet to see if I can make a better version of this game's storyline. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Tite Kubo's genius, but he could have done some things better, but that's why we have fanfiction! Now on with Bleach: The 3rd Phantom!

* * *

**Soul Society-400 years ago: 1****st**** Division HQ-Captains' Assembly Hall**

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, sat on his 'throne' looking at arguably the strongest military superpower in both the living and spiritual worlds. The **_Goteijūsantai_**; 13 Division Imperial Guards, 13 Court Guard Squads, 13 Court Guard Companies, or Gotei 13 for short was impressive in size and strength. Their mission was the defense of the Seireitei, the center of Soul Society, the deployment of Division members into enemy territory for combat operations, and the deployment of Task Forces as defensive measures in the world of the living. For close to 2500 years the Gotei 13 has faced any and all challenges, and defeated them. Although not commonly stated, the true power of the Soul Society lies in the captains of the Gotei 13, as they are the leaders of its military arm. With them at full strength, the Soul Society is safe and nigh unbeatable. If they are broken, their strength dwindles, making them highly vulnerable. Fortunately the latter has never happened, and hopefully never will.

Standing before the old Death God were the remaining 12 captains, shoulders squared and backs stiff, these fine men and women led their divisions with pride, dignity, honor, and respect. To Yamamoto's left, standing side-by-side, were Division Captains 2-7. To Yamamoto's right, also standing side-by-side, were Division Captains 8-13.

Shintai Shihoin, 21st Head of the Great Shihoin Clan, is the current Captain of the 2nd Division and the current Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō. Having the classic Shihoin characteristics consisting of dark purple hair, golden eyes, and dark-skin, Shintai was truly handsome. He had sharp features, his hair in smooth ponytail reaching his waist, wearing the standard shingami shihakusho (Garment of Dead Souls), and wearing a long-sleeved Captain's haori. He wore a purple/gold sash around his haori, with his zanpakuto strapped laterally on his lower back. He stands in at 185 cm (6'1"), and weighs 52kg (115lbs).

Baishin Yamamoto, son of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and Captain of the 3rd Division. Baishin's appearance is that of a tall and muscular, middle-aged man with a beard, samurai-like armor on his shoulders and his Shinigami hakama. His Captain's haori was a sleeve-less one, and his zanpakuto attached on his waist. He stands in at 203 cm (6'8") and weighs in at 145 kg (320 lbs.). (It's Baishin from Sealed Sword Frenzy)

Retsu Unohana, of the Unohana Clan, the 4th Division Captain and Soul Society's greatest healer. Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Unlike most Shinigami who carries their zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder. She stands in at 159 cm (5'2½") and weighs 45 kg (99 lbs).

Seigen Suzunami, of the Suzunami Clan, is the 5th Division Captain. Seigen wears the standard Shinigami uniform with the 5th Division haori over it. His hands adorn dark red, fingerless gloves with arm guards made by his sister Konoka. He has dark red hair that is parted down the middle and one stray bang on the left side of his face. His puce eyes (purple-brown) shown with great intelligence, strength and determination to succeed at anything. He stands in at 197 cm (6'5½") and weighs 107kg (236lbs). His zanpakuto was on his left hip for quick release.

Ginrei Kuchiki, 27th Head of the Great Kuchiki Clan, is the 6th Division Captain. He has the appearance of an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in Seireitei. He wears a short-sleeved captain's haori and fingerless black gloves that cover the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers. He stands in at 179cm (5'11") and weighs 64kg (141 lbs.).

Love Aikawa, is the 7th Division Captain. His hair is in a classic, rounded afro style with long sideburns. He wears a standard Shinigami uniform with a sleeveless captain's haori and a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses. He stands in at 189 cm (6'2½") and weighs 86 kg (189 lbs.).

Shunsui Kyōraku, of the Kyōraku Clan, is the 8th Division Captain. Shunsui is a tall Shinigami with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Also, he does not wear tabi with his sandals. He stands in at 192 cm (6'3½") and weighs 87 kg (191 lbs.).

Kensei Muguruma, is the 9th Division Captain. Kensei is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, light gray/silver hair, and brown eyes. Kensei has long front bangs, which reach over his eyes. He wears a sleeveless shihakusho that is open on the front, exposing his chest and tattoo, and tied it with a rope belt. He also wears a sleeveless _haori_ and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covers most of his forearms. He stands in at 179 cm (5'10½") and weighs 75 kg (165 lbs.)

Isshin Kurosaki, of the Kurosaki Clan, is the 10th Division Captain. Isshin is a tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He wears the standard Shinigami shihakusho, along with a tattered Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. He stands in at 186 cm (6'1") and weighs 80 kg (176 lbs.).

Kenpachi Kiganjō, formerly Gosuke Kiganjō, is the 11th Division Captain and the 10th Kenpachi. Kenpachi Kiganjō is a big man with a dark complexion and dark hair and eyes. He also has two spiked piercings below his lips and a very rough appearance inclusive of chipped fingernails as well as facial and body hair. Despite this, he has quite the following among the female shinigami, probably because he appeals to that demographic of women that are attracted to roguish men. His sturdy, muscular physique puts all others' to shame, even a professional body builder would be jealous. (Think of Trunks in his Ultra Super Saiyan Form. That's how jacked this Kenpachi is!) He stands in at a towering 221 cm (7'3") weighs in at a massive 316 kg (695 lbs.).

Kirio Hikifune is the 12th Division Captain. Kirio is a very tall, slender dark-skinned woman with long metallic-silver hair, _large_ breasts, and powerful crystal silver eyes that many have claimed to both transfix and terrify those that look into them. Kenpachi Kiganjō himself stated, _"Her eyes possess so much terror and evil, yet filled with un-matching beauty, even the mightiest of Shinigami fall to their knees once they lock eyes with her," _even including himself in that statement. As the 12th Division Captain, she wears the standard Captain's haori, but not the shihakusho. She wears a white kimono with a Chinese appearance to it, a purple obi, and her feet/legs adorn thigh-high boots with knee-high shin-guards attached.

Jushiro Ukitake, of the Ukitake Clan, is the 13th Division Captain. Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by an illness; which occasionally causes him to cough up blood. Because of his illness, he often spends his time recuperating at Ugendō, his family's estate. He wears his hair in a long ponytail, almost reaching his waist. He has it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved Captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his zanpakutō.

After gazing across his captains once again with his slitted gaze, Yamamoto started the meeting. "My fellow Captains, I thank you for coming on such short notice. The reason for this meeting is to discuss some peculiar findings that Captain Hikifune has discovered. Captain Hikifune you have the floor."-the Captain-Commander stated.

"Thank you Captain-Commander. If you'll all please take a look at the viewing screen so as to follow along and understand?"-Hikifune asked as the screen lowered itself in front of the Assembly Hall's entrance/exit. "This map is of the South section of Rukongai (Wandering Soul City), specifically district 78-_Inuzuri_ (戌吊, _lit. "Howling Dog_)."-Hikifune explained as the view zoomed in on the target area.

"For the past few weeks, the 12th Division has detected two sources of Lieutenant-class reiatsu, as well as large concentration of Hollow reiatsu. Now I sent several drones to investigate these three sources to see what exactly we're dealing with, and was quite surprised by what I found."-Hikifune continued as she switched images being viewed. Now instead of the 78th District of South Rukongai, the captains were now looking at some underground cavern. It then moved to a large chamber of sorts where the captains' eyes bugged out, though for Yamamoto his eyes opened just a fraction.

"As you can see, there is up to six dozen Hollows in this cavern, but they have yet to make an attack. Also they seem to follow this one specific Hollow, which I have determined to be an Adjuchas-class Hollow."-Hikifune stated as she zoomed in on the 'leader'.

The Adjuchas was Chimera-like in appearance: it had the mask and lower body of a bull, the mane of hair and the muscles of a lion, and the tail of a serpent. It was mammoth in size and its power could be felt just by looking at it. All in all it was truly a powerful hollow. "This Adjuchas is clearly in control of these 72 hollows, though why it is currently doing nothing is a mystery, but I suspect it'll target the two sources of Lieutenant-class reiatsu, though when I can't determine."-Hikifune ended. With the lights back on bright, the monitor raised, and Hikifune back in her usual place, the Captains discussed the situation.

"Captains Yamamoto, Suzunami, Muguruma, Kurosaki, Kiganjō, and Hikifune will go and deal with this infestation of hollows. Captain Shihoin and several Patrol Corps members of the Onmitsukidō will be back up. Captain Unohana and the 4th Division will set up a medical relief station. You have your assignments, dismissed!"-the Captain-Commander bellowed.

"Hai!"-the captains answered as they to fulfill their duties. A few hours later, the designated captains of the 'assault team' were outside of the hollow's cavern, suppressing their reiatsu. The others were waiting in the wings when the shit hits the fan. "Whatcha got there Captain Hikifune?"-Isshin asked.

"This Captain Kurosaki is a prototype bomb that is going to be beta-tested today. You see it's designed to target Hollow reiatsu only; it severely weakens them to the degree that an unseated shinigami can defeat them. Well that's how it's designed, this will be the first beta test."-Hikifune explained. The bomb was the size of a Frisbee, a gun-metal gray in color, and had a red half-orb in the middle.

Isshin and the others nodded his head at the explanation, though Kenpachi spoke his two cents. "I hope you plan on using a drone to test that thing out before we go in there to kick some hollow ass?"-Kenpachi asked in his usual harsh tone. Hikifune tapped her chin in mock thought before retorting: "Of course I would use a drone Captain Kiganjō! As I said this is the first beta-test this, so who knows what would happen. It could target Shinigami-reiatsu instead of Hollow-reiatsu as intended. Science is all about trial and error, and I for one will test and test my inventions until I know they work for what they were intended. So don't insult my intelligence!"

"Now, now Captain Hikifune, there is no need to get all defensive. Captain Kiganjō was just expressing his doubts since you stated that the bomb would get its first beta-test here and now."-Seigen gently, yet sternly admonished. He knew that Kenpachi just wanted to make sure that bomb would be used first, then the assault team would come in and clean house. Hikifune gave a demur snort but saw it Seigen's way. With the situation no longer hostile, Hikifune sent two drones into the hollows' cavern; one to activate the bomb while the other records the results. A third drone was in the middle of the assault team to show them the results of the bomb. The first drone stealthily made its way to the top of the 'chamber', lining itself up in the center so the bomb would be 'super-effective'. The drone released the bomb, causing it to land with an audible clang.

The noise startled the numerous hollows as they looked at the disturbance, wondering what the hell it was. One hollow went up to touch the circular object, only for the device to release a low wine before the red half-orb started glowing. Soon the glowing of the half-orb reached its pinnacle, blinding the numerous hollows, and then the pain came. The shrieks of agonizing pain resounded throughout the caverns, all the way to the cavern's entrance. The assault team waited until the shrieks started to die down, not wanting to get caught by the bomb's ability.

"Alright team, lets clean house!"-Kenpachi yelled as he charged head first, his bloodlust rolling off him in waves. The others shook their heads since it was typical of a Kenpachi to charge in headfirst spreading chaos and destruction in his wake. "_**Bōgen o haku, Chun (Lash Out, Red Dragon)**_!"-Kenpachi roared. Golden-red reiatsu flowed off his body before exploding outward. When the smoke cleared, the bloodthirsty, giant of a captain emerged with a _large_ single sided axe and a war-hammer joined by a length of chain. The single sided axe was _large_, blood red in color, a golden double-edged blade, with black leather around the handle. The hammer was also _large_, blood red in color, gold rings, studs, and a spike at the top, with black leather on the handle. The chain was also gold too. With Chun released, Kenpachi smashed through the horde of weakened Hollows, laughing manically all the way.

"_**Uchisuero, Shiden (Strike Down, Violet Lightning)**_!"-Seigen roared as violet reiatsu poured off him. Shiden's appearance had a normal hilt, but the sides of the blade are jagged and resembled a lightning bolt. At the end of the sword is two sharp points. "_**Shiden Raikō**__** (**__**紫電雷吼**__**, **__**Violet Lightning Thunderclap**__**)**_!"-Seigen howled as the massive violet lighting bolt eradicated two-dozen Hollows.

"_**Getsuga Tenshō**__** (**__**月牙天衝**__**, **__**Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer**__**)**_!"-Isshin said as his Engetsu (剡月, Scathing Moon), still in its sealed form, slaughtered another dozen Hollows. He smirked as he cleaved another Hollow in half.

"_**Kieuseru, **__**Reitō-en (Perish, Frozen Flame)**_!"-Hikifune said calmly. Her dual elemental reiatsu of fire and ice flared like frozen fire. Kirio now wielded two katanas, one with a crimson blade emitting flames while the other has an azure blade that emits a freezing cold aura. The dark-skinned goddess froze and incinerated her own dozen Hollows.

"_**Futtobase, **__**Tachikaze (Blow it away, Earth-Severing Wind)**_!"-Kensei growled out. His wakizashi became a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. Tachikaze unleashed its 'Air Blades' attack, destroying several Hollows quite easily.

"_**Kinraikou**__** (**__**金雷光**__**, Golden Lightning)**_!"-Baishin roared as the claw-like energy attack sliced-n-diced several Hollows. Baishin's _**Tennōtsume**__** (**__**天王爪**__**, **__**Heavenly Kings Talon)**_, the constant-release type zanpakuto, takes the form of a golden claw that has wave like symbols on both sides of the blades. Past the claw is a brownish yellow fur that covers half of the glove. Under this is a brown metal that protects Baishin's hand. In the middle is a yellowish wood that is the undercover of the metal, adding more protection to the hand.

The six captains continued to clean house, until at last all the hollows were purified. The six captains looked around, making sure that they didn't miss any. With Hollows, one can never be too careful. Their reiatsu sonars were stretched to the limit, trying to feel out any hidden Hollows. Sensing that there was no more hollows, the captains sealed their zanpakutos, in Baishin's case just attach it back to his hip, and left the cavern while congratulating each other. Back at the temporary base of operation, the six reported in that the mission was a success.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Seigen Suzunami made his way to the Captain-Commander's office, due to a summons. Since the last week's operation that Shunsui jokingly calls "Operation Hollow Buster", the Gotei 13 needed to find the two sources of Lieutenant-class reiatsu, but they had to wait for _Inuzuri _to cool down first and monitor for anymore hollows that may have been allied to the purified ones. Even lost in thought, Seigen walked the familiar paths of the 1st Division leading to the Captain-Commander's office. A few minutes later, Seigen knocked on his leader's office door, hearing a crisp 'Enter'. Letting himself in, the dark red-head stood before the strongest shinigami for close to 2500 years.

"You summoned me Captain-Commander Yamamoto?"-Seigen asked.

"Yes I did Captain Suzunami. I want you and the 5th Division to monitor _Inuzuri. _We have two powerful future allies there, and I want them on our side."-The old Death God ordered.

"Consider it done Captain-Commander Yamamoto."-Seigen answered crisply. With everything said and done, Seigen left to find the two future shinigami. Shunpoing towards his division, Seigen needed to let his Lieutenant, Shinji Hirako, know that he would be in charge for a bit. Shinji has brown eyes, long blonde hair reaching his lower back, and many of his facial expressions reveal his upper teeth. He wears he standard shinigami shihakusho with his Lieutenant's badge acting as a belt. "Lieutenant Hirako, I'll be going to _Inuzuri_ to search for two sources of shinigami-reiatsu. While I'm gone, you're in charge. Understand?"-Seigen asked.

"Hai Captain Suzunami! The 5th Division will remain in tip-top shape while you're gone."-Shinji promised.

"Good. Dismissed lieutenant."-Seigen said as he left his HQ.

* * *

_**Inuzuri**_** (****戌吊****, **_**lit. Howling Dog)**_

Seigen prowled the 78th district of South Rukongai, his reiatsu sonar stretched to its limit searching for the two reiatsu sources. For the next five hours, Seigen searched, but didn't find anything yet. He was surprised a how difficult it was to find these two. Just as he was about to leave, he froze at the dark reiasu he just felt. _'Hollow.'_-Seigen thought. With a burst of shunpo, he left to confront this new threat. Along the way, he felt a burst of another reiatsu, before realizing that it was probably one of the two sources he was looking for. Seigen arrived just in time to see two blonde children dodge an attack. He focused on he Hollow; it was baboon-like in appearance and movement, brown in color, and walked like a gorilla. Before the baboon hollow knew what happened, it was split in two, and burst into spirit particles, signaling its purification. With the hollow purified, Seigen turned to the blondes. Both were in ragged kimonos, blue in color that matched their eyes. Both were twins from Seigen's perspective, though the girl seemed to be a bit older. Sheathing his blade, Seigen calmly walked towards the frightened, yet curious children.

"Hello, I'm Seigen Suzunami. I'm the captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13."-Seigen calmly explained. He focused his sonar… only to realize they were the sources. The twins looked wide-eyed at him, before the boy collapsed.

"Fujimaru!"-the blonde girl screamed. Seigen was there in an instant, checking over the boy. His leg was bleeding badly, and he seemed to have a fever. "Listen I'm going to take the both of you with me. My sister is better at healing than I am."-Seigen explained. The girl nodded her head, before letting out an eep as she was grabbed and placed on the dark, redhead's back. Grasping his neck with all her strength, which wasn't much to Seigen, while he carried her brother bridal-style. "Hang on tightly. This will somewhat frightening for you."-Seigen said. Before the girl could respond, her world blurred as she felt the wind violently whip her hair. A few seconds later, the world returned to normal, and the girl was able to get her bearings back. She took a look around, only to gasp at her new surroundings. There were no decrepit buildings, nor were there any shady people.

In front was a large gate, and stone fence that surrounded a massive compound. During the 'ride', the girl saw manicured lawns and gardens, a crystal fountain that had a dragon statue in the center of the fountain and was in the middle of the path, and pathway itself was made out of white marble. The building itself was the largest that the young girl has ever seen, and the prettiest too. It was designed as a large Japanese temple that was colored white with a dark red roof. The young girl couldn't continue her observations when her savior spoke. "Konoka! I need your help quickly!"-Seigen yelled. The blonde girl saw a beautiful woman appear, knowing that this must be Konoka. Konoka has long red hair parted down the side, with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead, and dark green eyes. She wears a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side, which rests on her shoulder, and a light pink kimono with a red cloth around her waist.

"Yes Sei… Oh my! What happened?"-Konoka questioned. "These two were attacked by a hollow, and the boy was injured."-Seigen explained. "Say no more Seigen-kun. I'll heal him. Follow me."-Konoka ordered. It didn't take long for the quartet to find a guest bedroom. After placing Fujimaru down, Konoka went to work healing. The blonde girl looked nervous, but Seigen dispelled it by saying: "Don't worry, my sister will have your brother better in no time." They were pulled out of the one-sided conversation by a groan from the boy.

"W-w-what h-happened?"-Fujimaru slurred out. His sister was by his side giving him a bone-crushing hug in an instant.

"N-neechan, n-need t-to b-breathe."-Fujimaru gasped out. His sister let go with a sheepish grin.

"I was worried about you Fujimaru! You've been sick for a week, then we get attacked and saved, the nice lady here was able to heal you and make you better. So I have a right to give you bone-crushing hugs."-Fujimaru's sister said.

"While I understand that Matsuri-neechan, at least ease up on that strength of yours. I don't need to be injured due to you being happy."-Fujimaru countered. The newly introduced Matsuri stuck her tongue out at her brother, causing the two adults to chuckle at the family moment. The blondes blushed when they realized they were 'arguing' in front of two shinigami. Remembering his manners, those drilled into his head by his sister, bowed to the 'nice lady' before saying: "Thank you for healing me ma'am."

"Oh it was no problem Fujimaru-kun. I did what I normally do. And my name is Konoka Suzunami."-Konoka said.

"Thank you again Konoka-dono. I am Matsuri Kudo and this is my younger brother Fujimaru Kudo."-Matsuri thanked/introduced. Konoka frowned when she was called 'Konoka-dono'.

"As I said before it was no problem. Also just call me Konoka, Konoka-chan, or Konoka-san. Do not ever call me Konoka-sama or Konoka-dono."-Konoka said with a smile. Matsuri blushed slightly, but nodded to Konoka.

"Now that this has been settled, how bout we…"-Konoka couldn't finish due to two _loud_ growls. Said growls caused the Kudo twins to blush several shades of red, while Seigen was in deep thought. _'It seems these two have some reiatsu, but I need to see for myself before I take any action.'_-Seigen thought.

"Well then, why don't we go have dinner since it should by now."-Seigen said with a smile. The Kudo twins went wide-eyed and drool at the prospect of food. Konoka shared a look with Seigen, who nodded at her. The two lead the twins to the dinning hall, were the Suzunami servants had just finished setting the table. The twins found themselves seats at the large table, staring at the food and drooling even more. Konoka, seeing this, frowned. She knew that the higher districts were more dangerous and the poorest districts in Rukongai, but she never saw two kids stare so intently at food before. It explained why the two looked so thin. _'That's it I'm taking these two in, rather or not Seigen-kun agrees.'_-Konoka thought. Seigen felt a chill go down his back, before looking at his sister. _'Oh no! She's got that look in her eyes. There's going be discussion later tonight, I know it.'_-Seigen thought with mental sigh.

"Well? Go on and eat, there's plenty."-Konoka said with smile. The Suzunami siblings couldn't even blink when half the food of the feast-like dinner disappeared into the Kudo twins. The pretense of table manners was gone like the wind as the twins ate with a gusto. The Suzunami siblings blinked a few times before starting on their own food. After dinner, Konoka took the twins to take a bath and get them new clothes, as both was sorely needed. With a thorough subbing, the twins were clean and in knew kimonos. Matsuri had on a violet kimono with pink flower pattern, and red obi. Fujimaru had on white kimono with a blue wave pattern on it, and purple obi. The twins were then lead to a guest bedroom with two queen-sized beds, that had two sleeping yukutas on them. While the twins were getting ready for bed, Seigen and Konoka were discussing the prospect of adopting the twins.

"Are you sure you want this Konoka-chan? We'll get some heat for doing this"-Seigen said. He wanted make sure that Konoka didn't end up regretting this.

"I'm sure Seigen-kun! Those two need someone to help nourish, teach, shelter, protect, and help them. Since it's clear that they have reiatsu, given how much they ate during dinner, they could easily become shinigami. And you could easily teach them since you're a captain. What else do I need to convince you?"-Konoka asked with her hands on her hips.

_'__Deadly calm, yet serious look on face? Check. Hands on her hips? Check. Minute changes in facial muscles for the most lethal weapon ever seen able to topple an empire? TBD'-_ Seigen ran over his mental check list on the signs of a woman using the most dreaded, and lethal weapon that makes refuse to say 'No'.

"I'm just making sure this isn't a spur of the moment type of things. I'll get the papers ready, but they have to agree. I will not force them."-Seigen said with sigh.

"Do you really think they'll say no at the chance of having a better life and at having a family?"-Konoka said with a smirk.

"Touché."-Seigen said with a sigh.

The next day, the Kudo twins were lead to Seigen's home office. Looking around the large office, the twins couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Though that nervousness was dispelled somewhat by Konoka's gentle smile.

"The reason we're here today is to pose a question. How would you feel if the two of you were adopted by us, the Suzunami family?"-Seigen asked. The two blondes look rather taken aback by the question. It was clear to them that the Suzunamis were nobles, so why adopt two children from a poor section of Rukongai?

"Why?"-the twins asked together.

"Why? Because you two have reiatsu, the power used by shinigami of the Gotei 13. With proper training, you'll be able to use reiatsu to better protect yourselves and others from the creature that attacked you the other day, known as Hollows. Besides that, you'll have the chance to truly have a family, we can give you what you need and want; food, clothes, money, shelter, you name you'll have it. Also my sister would have taken you in with or without asking for permission. So will you agree to this?"-Seigen asked. The twins sat thinking that this was a dream, but discreet pinched revealed it wasn't. the two always wanted a family, but believed it would never happen. They always had to look out after themselves, protecting one another from the others in the district, working for shady characters just to make enough money to get a shelter and some food. Now here was he leader of a noble family willing to adopt them, to gutter rats from the 78th District. They broke down crying, causing Konoka to embrace them in a hug, something the twins never experienced, allowing them to cry on her kimono.

It was close to twenty minutes later that the twin calmed down enough to answer.

"YES!"-the Kudo twins answered, causing Seigen and Konoka to smile.

"Well then, welcome to the family then sochi (son) and otome (daughter)."-Seigen said as he too embraced the twins.

"W-w-what?"-the Kudo twins asked.

"You're my children now. Even if we're not related by blood, I see you as my children. So don't hesitate to call me tousan (father), and call Konoka your Obasan (Aunt). If you have a problem, come to us and we'll help you no matter what. Alright?"-Seigen said with a smile. The twins cried even harder as they returned the hug with their new father and aunt.

* * *

Alright, chapter 1 of Bleach: The 3rd Phantom is up and running. Now as I said before, I'm trying my hand at making the game better, by completely rewriting the entire story with major changes. Now you just have to read on to see about this changes, but trust me, when have I ever failed you. Now on to your favorite segment, Bleach Trivia with Kisuke Uruhara!

"Thank you for the introduction Red-san. On this in installment we'll discuss Seigen and Konoka Suzunami.

* * *

Seigen Suzunami (朱司波征源, Suzunami Seigen) is the Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, his Lieutenant is Shinji Hirako. He is the adoptive father of the Kudo twins, younger brother of Konoka Suzunami, and head of the Suzunami Clan.

**Appearance**: Seigen wears the standard Shinigami uniform with the 5th Division haori over it. His hands adorn dark red, fingerless gloves with arm guards made by his sister Konoka. He has dark red hair that is parted down the middle and one stray bang on the left side of his face. His zanpakuto is worn on his left hip for quick release.

**Personality**: Seigen has shown to be a rather stern man, as he believes in doing his duty as a Shinigami, as well as keeping his personal life separate from his duties (he insists that Matsuri and Fujimaru call him "Captain Suzunami" while they're on duty). Despite his serious appearance, he is shown to care very much for his sister, his adoptive children, as well as his subordinates. He also seems to have a desire to be dependable, as he has been frequently doing favors for Konoka throughout his life.

**Powers & Abilities**

****

Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Seigen is very proficient in swordsmanship, able to use his Zanpakutō to fight effectively in battle. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Seigen prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, to use his Kidō. He is quite adept at blocking.

Shunpo Master: Seigen is known to be a master at Shunpo. He has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Arturo Plateado after kicking him from a tower in a few moments. He has also shown the ability to skillfully keep up with Arturo Plateado's speed, despite the power increase the arrancar had before facing Seigen. Seigen moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that most find it hard to even discern his movements at first. He can use it to arrive at any location quickly, as well as effectively in battle, using them to strike his opponent multiple times.

Kidō Master: Seigen has a great mastery at using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used the Black Coffin (ranked 90) spell, at full power, to temporarily disable Arturo Plateado. He used the Splitting Void (ranked 81) spell to block the Gran Rey Cero (Grand King Zero) from Arturo in his release form.

Immense Strength: He is powerful enough to stop Arturo's sealed blade and his beam sabers with just one index finger, and almost cut him in half with a single swing of a sword. While training the Kudo twins, he easily stopped their shikais, without much effort with his bare hand and broke them with one swing, sending the twins flying as well.

Master Strategist & Tactician: Seigen has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Konoka, Seigen has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets. Seigen easily saw that the 10th Kenpachi was similar to Shunsui, laid back, but still had the usual Kenpachi-mindset. He knew that Kirio Hikifune feels insulted when her genius and intelligence is questioned. He also used Artuor's arrogance against him. In battle, Seigen has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Arturo, Seigen counters everything the arrancar threw at him, all the while taunting the arrancar into making mistakes.

Immense Spiritual Power: As the captain of the 5th Division, Seigen boasts a grand amount of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. It is an electric-purple in color.

Hakuda Expert: Seigen is highly proficient in this skill. He is quite agile and flexible, and sometimes combines his hakuda skills with his swordsmanship. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Seigen has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks.

Enhanced Speed: Even before learning Shunpo, Seigen has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Seigen has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes.

High Intellect: Seigen is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and the forms, and methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, he can discern personalities easily.

Seigen's Battle Data: Offense (90), Defense (90), Mobility (80), Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Intelligence (90), Physical Strength (80). Total: 530/600.

* * *

Konoka Suzunami (朱司波 伊花, Suzunami Konoka) is the older sister of the captain of the 5th Division Seigen Suzunami, and the adoptive aunt of the Kudo Twins.

**Appearance: **Konoka has long red hair parted down the side, with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead, and dark green eyes. She wears a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side, which rests on her shoulder, and a light pink kimono with a red cloth around her waist.

**Personality: **Despite descending from nobility, Konoka has a kind personality. She severely dislikes being called 'Konoka-sama' and/or 'Konoka-dono'. If called either of the two, she will gently tell them to call her either 'Konoka', 'Konoka-chan', or just 'Konoka-san'. After Fujimaru and Matsuri are accepted into the family, they are shown to share several moments together, laughing and smiling. Her relationship with Seigen is also very strong, despite him being younger, more powerful, and the head of the clan.

**Powers & Abilities**

****

Healing: Konoka possesses healing powers, as she is able to heal the twins after they are first attacked by Hollows.

Kidō Practitioner: It is unknown about her current skill level. She is capable of not only using healing Kidō, but also such Hadō as Kurohitsugi

Spiritual Power: She has been noted several times to have a unique pattern of spiritual pressure, which allows her to use the Shisuikyō.

* * *

"No that is powerful shinigami for the 5th Division, as his sister is somewhat powerful. Well thats all the time we have for this episode. On our next installment we'll discuss the Kudo twins. Good day and God bless."-Kisuke said as he left the stage.


End file.
